To The Moon And Back
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: She was caught in a war that she wasn't meant to be in. With everyone at odds with the other, how will she find the ability to push through the darkness and save his life before it's too late? The Will of Fire is what they drilled into her. But how could she believe such a thing when the village who preached about it was the one that would ultimately bring their own demise?
1. Prologue

**A\N: **I'm going to be changing a lot of the story line. So don't be surprised if you're unsure with what's going on. It'll all be explained in due time. If you have any questions, feel free to ask away. I'll try my best to answer them. Also, this is a little bit longer than I'm use to writing for a Prologue, but I think I like how it came out. Let me know what you guys think? :) ~ Happy Reading! x

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Naruto related except for my OC's.

**Prologue.**

* * *

It was late into the evening before Mikoto Uchiha stepped out of the meeting room. She couldn't believe just how exhausting it was to listen to the higher ups argue about one thing or another. She stayed silent, of course, allowing her husband to take the spotlight as the respectable wife that she was suppose to be. Everything was a mess, she surmised gravely, rubbing her temple soothingly in hopes to ease the oncoming headache.

She absolutely hated coming to these meetings. Not only did they always run late but she felt terribly out of place among the men discussing the latest events and whatnot. True, a lot of the men in the meetings were married as well, they just never saw it fit to bring women into their affairs. Which wasn't much she could say about Fugaku. She loved the man dearly, but she honestly couldn't see his reason for bringing her along.

Regardless, she shadowed him throughout each congregation wordlessly. If he needed her as moral support, than that's what she would be.

To be honest, she wasn't really aware of what they were discussing tonight. She'd caught bits and pieces of it; the men had spoken in hushed tones. She was actually more inclined to keep tabs on the newest member of their meeting.

His name was Katsuro Uchiha. Idly, she never particularly recalled his face apart from tonight. And being so close with the entire clan, that fact surprised her. She would mean to ask her husband about his later.

Consumed with her thoughts, she nearly ran into Fugaku when he suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Something on your mind, Mikoto?" His tone was brief and monotonous, something she was familiar with on a daily basis.

Smiling apologetically to his back, she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I was going to ask later, but who was that man in there?"

He knew who she was referring to.

Turning to face his wife, he peered down at her. "It's no wonder you don't recognize him. He's only recently returned back to the village. Katsuro was stationed elsewhere near the Rain Country and on matters to which we were discussing tonight, is the reason for his return." He explained, sighing tiredly. He wouldn't admit it, but perhaps old age was setting in, he tended to tire rather easily as of late.

Mikoto nodded patiently. She could see the lines of fatigue on his face. Even though she never voiced her concerns, she knew that Fugaku understood where her feelings lied. She hated to see him overwork himself but she was unable to do anything about it.

As if sensing her worry, his mouth twitched appreciatively. Something she was quick to catch up on. Fugaku parted his lips to continue but a brief chuckle forced the words to die on his tongue.

"Now now, Fugaku, if Mrs. Uchiha was curious of my intentions back home, she only needed to ask me directly." Katsuro's face came into view and Mikoto stiffened considerably.

Shifting to stand slightly in front of his wife, Fugaku assessed the newcomer carefully.

Katsuro crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "Although, if she hadn't spent so much time staring at me from across the room, she probably would've understood my intentions here during the meeting." His smile was huge and looked like it would crack his face in half and needless to say, Mikoto felt a twinge of fear that ran up and down her spine. Even Fugaku looked visibly alarmed.

Fugaku was quick to recover.

"Watch your tongue, _Katsuro_." He hissed, his eyes narrowing into thin slits.

Katsuro lifted his hands up swiftly. "My apologies, I didn't mean to cause upset between you and the Misses." He smirked humorlessly and eased his posture. Suddenly, his expression turned deathly serious and Mikoto was so surprised, she thought she was going to get whiplash from the abrupt attitude change.

"Allow myself to be perfectly clear," He began, his tone chilling her to the core. "If not for one thing and one thing only, I would not have bothered returning to Konohagakure. I couldn't care less about what this village has to offer or _lack thereof_." Fugaku did not miss the underline tone of this statement.

"Do enlighten us, Katsuro. Why _have _you decided to grace us with your presence?"

Katsuro easily ignored the sharp tone Fugaku used with him and decided to smile instead.

"Oh, _brother_. Haven't you realized by now?" His smile widened from that to a devilish look. A look that spoke of secrets and horrors that forbid to be acknowledged to the public eye. And if the wrong word were to slip- "I've returned upon your debt, big brother. I promised you I would, did I not?"

Fugaku visibly stiffened under Katsuro's intense gaze. Mikoto could only stare openly at her husbands rigid back as she let his words sink in.

_Big brother?_

_Debt?_

Several minutes passed by in tense silence. The air was so thick with tension, you could easily cut it with a knife. Finally, Fugaku forced his posture into submission.

"Always a pleasure, Katsuro. Shall we discuss this elsewhere?" Katsuro was unable to reply because Fugaku was quick to change the subject. "Oi, Itachi. I seen you've returned from your mission."

Katsuro's hidden smirk went unnoticed by those around him and Mikoto revealed herself from behind Fugaku's back.

Seeing her son's expression, she smiled reassuringly. "You've returned safely, I hope." She gave a quick once over Itachi's person, looking for any signs of distress that might cause her to panic.

"I'm well, Mother." He nodded to her, touching her arm gently. He then shifted his obsidian orbs to the other two men in the hallway. "Father?"

Fugaku glanced briefly at his son, allowing nothing to slip past his expressionless facade. He didn't need his eldest son to toss his concern around needlessly.

"Itachi? Uchiha Itachi?" Katsuro whistled, grinning at the young boy. "I haven't seen you since you were an infant. Boy, look at you. All grown up, eh?" He did well to hide the underline tone of sarcasm involving his clan and opted for a sincere smile instead.

Itachi blinked once. "Do I know you?"

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Katsuro shrugged. "I suppose not. You were barely a few months old when we met."

Mikoto looked questioningly at her husband. When had he been introduced to their son?

Without skipping a beat, however, Itachi nodded back.

"Forgive me for not recognizing."

"I wouldn't have expected you to." He shot back nonchalantly. After a moment, he said, "You seem to be fitting nicely into the Uchiha name. Unsurprising, of course. Especially with this old geezer as your Father." He joked, but if you listened closely, it could've been mistaken for a sneer.

Studying the unfamiliar man a moment longer, Itachi moved his gaze to Fugaku. Wordlessly, Fugaku nodded his head. Looking back at Katsuro, he frowned.

"Have you a place to stay?" He didn't care for the answer but he had a reputation to uphold nonetheless.

"Your generosity is much appreciate, _Fugaku-san_." He stated pleasantly before waving his hand. "But I'm good. Misao and I have an apartment in the village, thanks to the Hokage."

Fugaku ignored the rippling anger that coursed through his bloodstream at the mention of the Hokage.

"Very well." Without another word, he motioned to his family to follow him and left the devious Uchiha behind.

* * *

Katsuro had picked up the small child that laid haphazardly across the couch in the waiting room. He hadn't meant for the meeting to run so late and as such, Misao had fall asleep.

"Thank you for watching her, Jiraiya-san." He murmured appreciatively, casting a small smile in the direction of the Toad Sage.

Said person fell in step with the Uchiha and waved a dismissive hand.

"I wish you didn't thank me all the time. It's almost embarrassing." He chided, chuckling softly so as to not wake the sleeping child. "Besides, I have a feeling little Misao is going to grow up to be such a looker."

Katsuro ignored the flash of _something_ in his good friends eyes and opted for merely staying quiet. Despite what the man said, Katsuro trusted him with Misao. Hell, he even trusted him with his own life.

Jiraiya sighed then and looked thoughtfully to his friend, his tone changing drastically to that of revulsion. "I must admit though, you're risking a lot leaving her in the hands of the Uchiha Clan."

"I'm aware of that." Katsuro frowned, his grip on the little girl tightening minimally. "But she's unsafe anywhere else at the moment. You know that already, Jiraiya."

He nodded back. "I _know_. I'm just saying."

"For now, however, I'll be at little bit more at ease knowing she has a bigger army protecting her."

It wasn't until they had finally reached Katsuro's apartment he would be residing in on the outskirts of the village did he fully grasp what Jiraiya had said.

"Yes but, for how long is ultimately the question."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

**Time skip: one year later.**

* * *

She had been watching him for weeks now, the wolfish blonde boy that continuously played alone whenever she saw him. She only referred to him as a wolf because that's what he reminded her of, what with those whiskers that were on his face and his unkempt hairstyle. His real name however, was Naruto Uzumaki.

Everyone ignored him and kept their distance as if he had the plague. Of course, he didn't and she wasn't so naive either. She knew exactly who he was. Or rather, _what _he was.

_No. _She shook her head quickly, burying those thoughts on the spot. _Naruto was just a boy. _

Misao saw nothing wrong with him in the slightest. He didn't pose any threat that she could see. And she prided her insight to be able to detect such things.

Naruto was just a misunderstood kid. Much like herself in that aspect. So what's why she began to watch him under close inspection. Whenever she could anyways. She was always being watched herself. Someone from the Uchiha Clan always lurking in the shadows or standing noticeably far off. She assumed it was on purpose because if it wasn't, that was pathetic and she expected more from the clan.

Finally weeks after practically stalking the kid, she found herself approaching him despite a voice in the back of her head telling her not to. What harm could possibly happen out in the open?

Several steps were taken before she found herself tapping on his shoulder. He had been sitting on a swing that was tied to a branch underneath a large tree that stood tall across the Ninja Academy. Visibly flinching, Naruto jumped off the swing and turned around to face her, bowing his head low.

He began to sprout apologies left and right, his body trembling. Misao was taken aback by the sight.

"Um," She mumbled lamely, chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

Now what was she suppose to do? She hadn't meant to startle the kid or even force out this type of reaction. She wasn't sure how much time had passed between the two, but after what felt like forever, the boy looked up.

She was met with sky blue eyes that nearly took her breath away. She inhaled sharply at the sight of a broken soul who looked terribly out of place and unable to hide the fear set deep within those orbs.

Before she could stop herself, she spoke, "What happened to you?"

Inwardly, she could've kicked herself. What happened to him? She already knew that answer. All of Konoha did.

She quickly back-peddled.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Didn't mean what? Wow, she sounded even worse when she spoke. How long had she been watching him, carefully going over everything she would say to him when she finally confronted him? This was crazy!

Suddenly, Naruto's form tensed and he stared back at her with mild curiosity.

"W-Who are you?" His voice was small and hesitant and she nearly had to strain her ears to hear him.

Smiling, she replied, "My name is Misao." She left off her last name, thinking it unimportant. "You're Naruto, right?"

He blinked repeatedly and she saw a grin start to break out on his face. He had a missing tooth in a few places and the sight made her smile even bigger. Suddenly, his grin faltered and she frowned, too. He seemed to want to say something to her as he opened and closed his mouth multiple times. He couldn't seem to find the words he wanted to say to her and opted to just say nothing at all.

Glancing briefly up at the sky and noticing there was still plenty of light to bask in, she moved towards the boy.

"Do you want to play?"

She ignored the fact that her voice came out hopeful and small and merely waited for his answer, flashing a sincere smile. As if having an internal debate within himself, it was another moment before Naruto raised his voice. His eyes lit up and with enthusiasm she hadn't realized he had, grasped her hand in his and took off running, going on and on about this _cool _place that overlooked the town.

Giggling along with her new found friend, she missed a pair of onyx eyes following the duo.

* * *

"You're eavesdropping again, Magumi-san." Katsuro spoke aloud, watching as the two children played below his perch upon a nearby tree.

A woman stood stiffly by his side, staring emotionlessly below as laughter filled the air. Peering over his shoulder, Katsuro appraised the young woman dressed in a black ninja attire, her deep red hair shifted slightly in the wind.

"It's pretty dangerous for you to show yourself around these parts." He tried again upon her unresponsive persona. He blinked slowly.

She was silent for a moment longer before her gaze shifted to the man seated aside her.

"I do believe you're forgetting who you're talking to, Uchiha."

He ignored the lack of formalities, already aware they meant nothing falling from her lips. He smirked and shrugged casually.

"Ah, perhaps I have forgotten." He rubbed the back of his head as if in deep thought. "Have you come for the girl then?"

Magumi cocked her head to the side, her gaze unwavering. "Don't jest, Uchiha, it's unbecoming from a title such as yours."

Katsuro chuckled to himself. He already knew that Magumi wasn't here for Misao. He knew well that her Organization wasn't aware of her outings to Konohagakure or for the fact that she even associated herself with one of its people. (Though he wouldn't ever admit to being apart of such a village)

"So, am I correct in assuming that you've come for sentimental reasons instead?" His tone held a hidden meaning he knew did not escape her attention. However, she did not fall for his implication and therefore ignored his question altogether.

He watched in silence as Magumi stood tall next to him. She was a puzzle, this woman. In the few chance encounters he's had with her, this one thing he's come to realize. She was considerably light on her feet, graceful and silent as well. She was a killer, born and raised. Honestly, Katsuro thought it sad. This woman was never shown love and what the world had to offer her. Only bloodshed and war. She was forced into this hell and it was all she'd ever know.

"Wipe that pitiful look off your face." She shifted her cold green eyes down at him, her tone slicing the silence like a steel blade. "Have I not told you once before? Your emotions are wasted on me."

Katsuro grimaced slightly.

"I'm sorry." _For the life you've led, the life you're still living. _

Magumi shifted her gaze elsewhere, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his intense gaze. She hated having unsaid conversations with this man. He was too needy, wanting so much from her that she could not give. She did not need his pity. She'd chosen this life for herself. She only had to see it through.

Without saying goodbye, Magumi departed from her perch next to the Uchiha. He hadn't even realized she'd left until he blinked and her spot she once stood at, now vacant.

She was a sly one, alright.

Sighing, Katsuro glanced down at the two children once more before disappearing himself.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sprinted through the streets of Konoha at a startling speed, weaving in and out of the townspeople. The young Uchiha was on a mission, more determined than he's ever been before. He had to see Father!

His little legs carried him a great distance and as he started to pant, the Uchiha district had caught his attention. He waved at the guards outside the gate and raced past them towards his house. The sun was starting to set just as his home had came into view.

Focused on his mission, Sasuke was too blinded to see the approaching figure in his way before it was too late. Sasuke collided with a set of shins and before he could hit the ground, his older brother caught him bridal style.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Itachi murmured softly, his obsidian orbs taking in his little brother for any signs of physical distress.

Blushing crimson, Sasuke wiggled out of his grasp and bowed deeply.

"S-Sorry, Aniki!" Itachi chuckled down at his little brother just as he looked up. "Is Father around?"

Itachi shifted slightly and pointed towards the main room. "Did something happen?" His brother cast a worried look down at him, but Sasuke quickly maneuvered around his eldest brother and darted towards the direction Itachi pointed to.

"Father, Father!" Sasuke yelled, breathing heavily as he stood before Fugaku Uchiha who looked annoyed. Or perhaps he always looked that way, Sasuke couldn't have been sure.

"Calm yourself, boy." Fugaku glared down at his son who looked like he'd been through hell and back. And that was merely from running.

Sasuke nodded vigorously, a sheepish look overtaking his face as he tried to control his breathing. At all the commotion, Mikoto had entered from the Kitchen. Itachi stood by her side, curiosity overwhelming him and why his little brother seemed to be in such a rush.

Seeing his youngest son visibly relaxing, Fugaku asked, "Now, what is the meaning of all your ruckus?"

Sasuke inhaled deeply and said, "It's Misao! She's hanging out with that Wolf Boy!"

Fugaku raised a questioning brow down at his son.

"Well, that's what everyone calls him." He quickly corrected himself, looking abashed.

Still unsure what his son was going on about, he looked towards Itachi who slowly stepped forward.

"I think Sasuke is referring to Uzumaki Naruto." His tone was quiet and withheld any particular emotion as he glanced briefly down at his little brother before raising his gaze back up at his Father.

"Naruto," Mikoto's voice barely reached their ears. She seemed deep in thought and likewise, the men in the room ignored her.

Understanding settled upon Fugaku's face and he instantly frowned.

"Where are they?" Fugaku's voice was cold and detached and Sasuke nearly shrank back in fear. He didn't like when his Father spoke to him like this. He was always scary looking.

Finding his voice, Sasuke said, "I seen him drag her towards the hill, above the village."

"Itachi." Fugaku spoke, his tone seething with controlled rage. "Find her, _now_."

Nodding once, Itachi was gone in a whirl of leaves.

* * *

Misao honestly couldn't believe it. How could the villagers be so terrified of this little boy who, quite literally, is so _fun _to be around? From the moment they reached the top of the hill, it was nothing but barrels of laughter that seemingly carried on for hours. And perhaps, it had. Because before she knew it, the sun was starting to set and darkness was slowly creeping upon them.

She knew she had to get home before someone set out a search party for her but she didn't want to leave Naruto's side just yet. As if realizing what awaited them, Naruto, who had sprawled out on the grass, closed his eyes.

"You have to leave, don't you?" His voice was barely above a whisper and Misao found herself terribly saddened.

"Yeah..." She paused, looking around them in silence as the wind started to pick up. It really was getting late. Finally, her gaze settled back on the boy.

"But ya know what, Naruto?"

Said boy cracked an eye open and looked at her patiently.

"I really like you!" She grinned cheekily, giving him a thumbs up. Her eyes were squinted so she was unable to see the small tears gathering at the corners of his eyes until he shielded them from view altogether as he draped his arm across his face.

She liked him. _She _liked _him_. These were foreign words to him because no one has openly admitted to such things. Naruto's heart began to beat faster and he knew his face was turning a dark shade of crimson at her confession. Had he finally found someone who wasn't scared of him? Could he, dare he say it, call her a friend?

Something must have upset her because she lowered her hand and stared at him solemnly.

Hesitantly, she asked, "Do you not like me?" Her tone was low and Naruto could tell she had taken his silence the wrong way.

Quickly, he sat up and grasped her shoulders in his tiny hands, almost hysterical. He didn't care if she saw him cry, he just needed her to know.

"Of course I like you, Misao!" He yelled in her face, almost shaking her he was so happy. "I just-"

He didn't know what else to say, he was still so in shock by her words and honestly, he couldn't control his rapid heartbeats. Smiling softly, Misao brought her hands up to touch his small whiskers on his face. Were they even real? She wondered absentmindedly, tracing the lines with her finger.

"Misao?" Naruto spoke timidly, suddenly afraid for whatever reason.

Misao went to open her mouth, but another voice broke her train of thought and visibly, she flinched.

"Misao." The sound of her elder brother caught her off guard and she quickly broke away from Naruto in surprise.

Both children looked towards the new figure and got to their feet.

Misao bowed deeply. "Itachi-nii-san."

From beside her, Naruto started to mumble. "_Nii-san?_"

Briskly, he walked up to her an held out his head for her to take. "Father was worried about you. It's gotten late, we need to leave." He barely flashed his eyes down at the little boy with her. Misao nodded back quietly and took Itachi's outstretched hand.

As they walked away, she stole a quick glance over her shoulder at Naruto, only to see the spot he stood merely seconds ago was now vacant. Her mind shut down after that.

They had only gotten a short distance before Misao snatched her hand out of Itachi's much larger one. They both stopped in their tracks.

"Father wasn't worried at all, was he?" True, it was a question, but Misao already knew the answer to it.

Itachi sighed, moving his bangs out his face as he bent down to her level. He placed a hand on the top of her head and leveled her with a sincere gaze.

Immediately, however, Misao was quick to shut down any words he thought might remedy the situation. Because really, they weren't anything she hasn't already heard or conjured up in her own head.

"We're not family, Itachi-san. I don't know why everyone insists on treating me like their child, but I am not." Itachi was silent as she spoke, his expression never changing. "Mikoto-chan is nice and I really like her, but Fugaku-san hates me."

He went to interrupt her, but she flashed him a look. (One, he would agree on, was quite amusing on a child's face such as her own)

"He does though. I can see the way he looks at me and how he talks to me. Even when I'm not even in the room and he's talking about me like I'm not listening..." She trailed off, shifting her gaze elsewhere.

"He does the same thing with Sasuke though, Misao." He tried to reassure her, but even that revelation caused a surge of anger to course through his veins.

Misao nodded back, but said anyway, "Yes but Sasuke really _is _his child."

How old was this girl again? Seven? Because Itachi was sure she was far too intelligent for her age. Although perhaps he shouldn't have been too surprised, considering how all kids grew up in this life.

He decided to take a different route.

"Sasuke was the one who told us where you went. I know you both don't get along quite so well, but if he did not care, he wouldn't have said anything hm?"

Why was he trying so hard to make it seem like his family cared so much about her? She couldn't understand why they were going to such lengths and she found herself becoming irked once again.

"Sasuke's just trying to get me in trouble!" She yelled, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

Itachi found it almost endearing.

"And besides," She continued, a certain edge to her tone that made Itachi question her age again. "I don't know what everyone finds so scary about Naruto-kun! He's actually really nice and he's fun to play with!"

The Sharingan-wielder assessed the small child silently. Even though having just met the boy, Misao seemed to have this defiant look in her eyes that spoke volumes for the young boy. To be quite honest, Itachi felt strongly for Misao. Having been through so much in her short time on this earth, she really didn't have much leeway at all. He couldn't tell her it was solely for her protection, but he surmised that maybe he could give her a little of what every child should have growing up, something he did not have himself.

Standing to his full height, he smiled down at her warmly. Misao's breath caught in her throat as she watched him closely. He held out his hand once again.

"Then it shall be our little secret, Misa-chan."

He wouldn't deny the inner satisfaction he felt upon seeing her blush. He also knew that this would be the start of all his spoils he would bestow upon this young girl.

* * *

**A\N: **I pictured the ending of this chapter a bit differently but overall, I liked how it came out. I'm sure you guys are terribly confused but do not fret! All will be explained and put together soon enough! Also, I don't find it too difficult to portray Itachi post-massacre, but it feels weird to be honest. I don't know, maybe I'm weird.. Anyways, thanks for reading! Until next time! x


	3. Chapter 2

**A\N: **This is sooo overdue. I'm sorry. ): Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! x

* * *

To be honest, Misao thought it a trick. There was no way Itachi was going to keep her friendship with Naruto a secret! And even if he would, Fugaku had the insight of Sasuke in his hands. She was surely going to get a lecture when she got home. There was no doubt about it.

But as she and Itachi made their way back to the compound, she could only hope Itachi would keep his promise as well as protect her from his father.

Upon arrival, Mikoto had greeted them first.

"There you are, Misao." She spoke, breaking the tense silence that had befell the Uchiha compound.

Was it always this unwelcoming? She wondered absently.

"She's okay, mother. There wasn't a need to worry." Itachi said to the woman quietly. He always did have a soft spot for his mother.

Mikoto glanced briefly at her eldest son before returning her attention back on the little girl.

"Perhaps not, but your father is not happy." She whispered, equally as quiet as to not disturb the surrounding area despite not a single person in sight aside from them.

Pft. Father was never happy.

Itachi sighed. "Is he waiting?"

Mikoto nodded gravely.

"He would not sleep until you both returned."

Misao was silent through the exchange of words between mother and son, watching in earnest as they interacted naturally despite the situation she was currently in. She would never admit it openly, but Misao often sat alone with her thoughts and how terrifyingly alone she was in the world. She did not have a family. The Uchiha were nothing to her emotionally.

She wanted so badly to plead her case to the woman but she knew it wouldn't do a thing. Not to her, anyways. No, there was another, higher than her position, who was to hear her excuses.

From behind Mikoto, Misao could see Sasuke's intense gaze boring holes into her forehead. Feeling betrayed, Misao could only glare in return. Honestly, how could he do this to her? It was all his fault she was about to face certain death by the hands of his father!

No, he would not physically harm her, but Fugaku's verbal abuse was just as equally hurtful.

"Mother?" Sasuke spoke, his voice carrying through the air in a hushed whisper. Although Misao could tell the smugness was there.

Boy, did Sasuke have it out for her.

Coming out of her thoughts, Mikoto faced her youngest son. Sighing, she nodded her head and ushered everyone in before her. Hell was waiting.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

Naruto looked sadly outside his bedroom window, deep blue eyes casted down.

_'Misao...'_

Even after having ditched the scene where she had gone home with her _brother_, Naruto could not remove her face from his mind. And why would he? She was the only one out of everyone in the village who didn't cower in fear at his presence. The only one who ever told him that she liked him. In the moment, he had felt the tears springing to the surface at her declaration. Never before had he ever felt so special, so appreciated, so _wanted_.

But then _he _came and stole her away from him.

Sure, it might not have been his fault, it really had been getting late, but still. He never wanted that moment to end.

Slowly, Naruto brought his eyes up.

"I wonder if she's okay..." He wondered aloud, remembering the intense black eyes that caught sight of her with him.

He sincerely hoped she wasn't in trouble for playing with him. He doubt he could bare it if she were forbidden to play with him again.

Suddenly without warning, a whirl of leaves flitted through his bedroom.

"Oi, Naruto, what're you still doing up?" A familiar voice pierced his eardrums and said boy had nearly falling out of bed at the sound.

Glaring halfheartedly at the visitor, Naruto yelled, "Ka-Katsuro-san! You know I hate when you sneak up on me like that!"

Katsuro laughed in good humor before plopping down at the foot of the bed and leaning back slightly.

"Forgive me, I can't help how easily you scare." He smiled warmly down at the blonde boy before reaching up and ruffling his hair affectionately.

Huffing in annoyance, Naruto merely averted his gaze.

Retracting his hand, Katsuro held up a bag that Naruto hadn't noticed before.

"I thought you might be hungry. Turns out, I'm hungry too."

Anger forgotten, Naruto's eyes shot up in joy.

"You didn't?!" His voice could very well have shot through multiple octaves and Katsuro had to remind the boy that his apartment was attached to others who unlike him, were actually in bed attempting sleep.

However, Naruto couldn't have cared less fore he shot forward, grabbed the bag, and raced out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. (Which wasn't far at all since Naruto lived in a tiny apartment)

Katsuro chuckled but followed the hyperactive kid, watching in high amusement as he flew around the kitchen to grab two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks.

"You're the best, Katsuro-san!" Naruto boasted, his smile not once faltering.

"I swear," Katsuro began, pulling up a chair next to the boy. "I take you out to Ichiraku _once _and you've been hooked ever since."

His words had fallen on deaf ears however, fore Naruto mindlessly prepared his meal, saying a quiet _Itadakimasu_, before plunging his chopsticks into his piping hot ramen noodles.

He seemed unfazed about the temperature of the noodles, for he slurped them up without a care.

Katsuro smiled gently. _'What a kid, ay' Minato?' _

Wordlessly, Katsuro fixed his noodles along side Naruto and murmuring _Itadakimasu_, slowly dug into his meal. Apart from Naruto's greedy slurps, the kitchen was quiet and in being so, a low buzz rang through Katsuro's ears. He waited a long while before bringing up the topic he wished to hear from Naruto himself. He already knew the answer and more of the topic than Naruto himself knew, but he also knew that Naruto had no one to talk to anything about and that bothered him more so than he let on. He knew Naruto desperately craved gossip, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"What do you wanna know?" Naruto asked quickly, having paused in eating to glance up from his dish.

Katsuro raised a perfectly quizzical brow in question.

Naruto sighed and lowered his chopsticks.

"Normally I have to beg you to pick me up some ramen and _especially _from Ichiraku." He went on. "Well, what do you wanna know?"

Truthfully, everyone took Naruto for granted. Despite doing poorly in the Academy, Naruto was quite a genius when he wanted to be. He saw a lot more than he let on. And that was saying a lot being that he was only seven years old.

"Ah, well-" Katsuro dropped his chopsticks in the process of scratching the back of his head; trying to come off as nervous although he was everything but. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. We haven't sat like this in awhile. How are things in the Academy?"

He already knew though.

Naruto merely shrugged.

He tried again. "Make any new friends?"

At this, Naruto stilled in his seat. That caught his attention. As he knew it would. He waited another moment before asking again.

"Naruto?"

Unfortunately, his reply was not expected.

"Why are all the Uchiha's such jerks?!" He hissed, glaring down at his ramen noodles.

Katsuro's eyes widened slightly.

"And yeah, maybe it's not just them, but _everyone_! It doesn't matter what they see. I'm just a kid, but-" He paused, clenched the chopsticks in his hand tightly. His lower lip started to tremble. "I-I'm not a monster, Katsuro-san! I'm n-n-not. I swear..."

Katsuro reached out slowly and placed a comforting hand atop the boys head. He really felt for the kid. Having to experience such hatred from a Village that was suppose to care about their people. It wasn't right. Naruto never asked for any of this. Minato, he had sacrificed everything for this Village, for Naruto.

_'Minato, you were such a fool. Can't you see what you did?' _He thought inwardly, sighing under his breath.

"I know you're not, Naruto." Katsuro whispered gently, stroking his head. "You never were and you never will be."

Naruto sobbed and sniffed, his body shaking slightly.

"B-B-But-"

"Hm?"

Slowly, Naruto raised his head and blinked back tears in his deep blue eyes.

"I-I think I made a f-friend today who doesn't think so e-either..."

At this, Katsuro smiled.

* * *

_"Can't you see what this will do to the boy?! You're sentencing your own son to a lifetime of judgement and cruelty by the Villagers!" Katsuro screamed, flailing his arms in panic at his long time friend. He had hoped Minato wasn't such a fool, but it was too late for wishful thinking._

_"Minato!" He yelled louder, yanking the Hokage around and yanking his long, white coat in a steely grip. _

_However, Minato merely stared down at him impassively. Fortunately, his Wife was not here to witness this. But he had to go to her soon. He didn't have the luxury to sit here and take Katsuro's verbal abuse. His mind had long since been made up. _

_Katsuro glared holes into Minato's face but he seemed entirely unfazed._

_"Say something!" _

_A pregnant pause._

_"You wish for me to say something, my dear friend?" Minato rose an elegant brow before wrapping his hand around Katsuro's wrist and swiftly shoved him off. "This is not your call, Katsuro. I know what the outcome of my decision will be. I'm well aware of the constant attacks my son will have to endure for the sake of my decision." He paused, closing his suddenly tired eyes for a moment before flashing them back upon his face. "I'm doing what I believe to be right for _everyone_. I don't expect you to understand, Katsuro, but I do expect you to support me regardless. Was it not you who said _until the very end?"

_Biting his lower lip harshly, the Uchiha averted his gaze with a sneer. To throw his words at him at a time like this? The bastard!_

_In his last ditch effort to bring some sense to his friend, he retaliated, "And what of Kushina?" _

_Minato needn't have said a thing. Katsuro knew. _

_Scoffing, Katsuro pushed past Minato and stomped to the door, unable to face his friend though he knew there wasn't much time until the untimely decision was to be brought forth. _

_"Even so, Katsuro," Minato's voice halted him in his tracks and though he did not turn around, he was indeed listening. "I do hope in my passing, as _he _grows up, you shall watch over him in my absence."_

_It was not a question fore Katsuro could not decline. Without even having to be asked, he would be that _person _in the boys life. He would surely need it. _

_"Uncle Katsuro?" He tasted the name on his tongue absently. "I suppose it has a nice ring to it."_

* * *

**Chapter End. **~ I'd hate to leave it at that for now, but I have a few things that needed to be said for the next chapter. So we see a bit into the past that sort of brought Naruto and Katsuro together. But where does Katsuro's character fit into all of this? What's his background story? All will be explained soon enough! Again, sorry for the long wait! Until next time! x


End file.
